Meeting of the half demons
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: While the Noh mask seeks the jewel shards, a certain modern day half demon hears about it and gives chase. A battle of the red clad warriors ensues. Guess if you squint there is some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**This will begin on the episode 'Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask'. Dante will be using his alias as this is pre-dmc3. It will go on the manga as in the anime the mask looks a little too much like the one in 'Devil May Cry the Animated Series', if you know what I mean.**

In a dingy little apartment in the less pleasant part of Tokyo, a boy in his late teens clad in a black shirt and cargo pants lazily flipped through his magazine from his position sprawled out on the couch. The apartment was a mess with various things littering the floor and counters, a pizza box being prominent among them as the boy reached for said item. Things had been _boring_ lately! All he could do was lay around and hope something would happen so he could 'pay' his rent. As the boy flipped through his magazine, he suddenly heard loud sirens going off in the distance. Briefly glancing up, the boy decided that his 'landlord' would tell him if it was something he should get involved in, otherwise he didn't care. This boy, Tony Redgrave, was no ordinary tenant, as you might have guessed. He 'payed' for his stay by 'party crashing' as he was so fond of calling it. Tony chuckled to himself as he thought of the _fun_ that it brought him just as the door burst open, revealing an out of breath man who seemed to be terrified of something.

"Tony, there is another one!" The man squeaked in fear. Tony leaned his head back from his position on the couch to casually look at the man.

"So it's time to party huh?" He asked nonchalantly as he put his magazine down. The man nodded in fear as Tony smirked and got up, grabbing a slice of pizza rather than the gun beside the box.

"Where at?" He asked before taking a bite.

"The police are chasing it, they think it's at the shrine on the hill up north." The man replied as his breathing came under control. Tony could take care of it, he always did, he reassured himself as he moved out of the doorway.

"Just one? Oh well, gotta pay my rent." Tony said in disappointment as he grabbed a red leather jacket from the back of the couch _then_ his handguns and sword. It wouldn't give him much entertainment if the police were already on it and still alive, but hey a party was a party. Tony made his way out casually, intent on catching his prey. Maybe he could have a little fun with it, it _was_ amusing to give the occasional chase, or make it _think_ they were on the same level. Tony smirked as he thought of how much he could _enjoy_ it.

Twirling his lighter handgun, Ivory, the unusual boy walked without a care in the world down the thug ridden street, knowing all of them have learned by now not to mess with him. He stopped for a moment, however, when a fire truck sped down the street without any sign of stopping, sensing a demonic presence. The boy turned to follow the truck with a smirk. The next instant he was on a roof he anticipated the demon would crash into, looking for all the world like he had been there for a long time as he casually laid down with a leg dangling from the building just above the window. Tony froze for a half a second when he felt a slight pull, promising power, but easily brushed it aside after sensing it. After a moment, his prediction came true as the firetruck crashed into the building, missing his foot by a few centimeters. As the demon emerged, a mask oriented one that had what seemed to be multiple human corpses piled together as a body, Tony dropped down from his perch and snatched up the bottle of shards it had been trying to grab without a word. It took him less than half a second to realize that these were the source of the nagging power he sensed, and probably what had attracted the demon. The schoolgirl behind him gasped in shock as her brother and cat seemed to be petrified with fear, causing Tony to flash her a smirk but remain silent, curious as to how she would react.

"Inu...yasha?" She muttered in surprise before looking at his ears for some reason. Inuyasha...he had heard that name before, but where? Tony remained silent as he turned back to the demon and pulled out his sword, sticking the tip into the ground in a mocking gesture. The demon slowly turned to look at him, initiating a small stare down in which the girl eyed the bottle still in his hand with a bead of sweat running down her head.

"Give me the jewel shards!" The demon suddenly ordered as it lunged at him. Tony jumped to the side at the last second, causing the girl behind him to scream and pick up her brother while running, the cat hanging on to the boy's shoulder. Huh, Tony thought you couldn't train a cat. The demon seemed less interested in that than him as it once more attacked him.

"Don't you know any other moves?" He asked mockingly as the demon jumped out the window when he dodged. The demon seemed to become enraged as it slowly walked back to the building, reminding Tony of some of the more explosive demons he'd met. Shrugging that off, the red coated boy dropped down to it's level.

"You ready for some fun?" He asked as he spread his arms out, purposely shaking the jewel shards slightly.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi ran as fast as she could while carrying Sota and Buyo, the poor boy was scared stiff! Even the cat was! To top it all off, she had lost the jewel shards to some strange man whom she had initially thought was the modern day Inuyasha! She had to find the real Inuyasha and fast, or else who knew what would happen to that guy and the jewel!

"Come on Sota! Move!" She exclaimed to her cowering brother, not that she could blame him as this was his first encounter with a hostile demon, she had been somewhat paralyzed herself when she first encountered Mistress Centipede! It seemed to work however as the boy gasped and started running when she put him down.

"S-sis? Who was that back there?" The boy asked in fear, causing Kogome to think for a second as she ran.

"I don't know, but we've got to find Inuyasha! He's the only one who can help!" She exclaimed, putting complete faith in her dog eared friend. If she could just make it in time... suddenly she stopped, causing Sota to crash into her. Did he even know how to fight demons? What if he was already dead and that one had the shards?

"Keep going Sota, I've got to help him!" She exclaimed as she ran back to where she sensed the shards.

"But sis I-" Sota started, only to be cut off by Kagome.

"You can do it! Just go!" She exclaimed with a slight wave before turning back to her task. The shards seemed to have moved to another location, not too far from where they started though. Kagome gave a mental sigh of relief as that was a sign that the man in red was holding out. When she finally caught up, not sure what she was going to do now that she thought about it, she was surprised to see the man easily blocking or dodging every move as he waved the jewel shards around slightly, prompting the demon to renew it's assault. The man slashed off a couple of the human arms sprouting from it's body before jumping back, seeming to notice her as he glanced in her direction. Kagome studied the demon for a brief moment, looking for a weakness, before she saw a pink glow in it's forehead.

"Hey, attack the forehead! That's it's weak spot!" She shouted as she pointed at the glow. The man straightened up as he put his sword over his shoulder and looked at her. The priestess in training was taken aback at the Inuyasha-like action before recovering.

"Don't look at me! Focus on the fight!" She yelled as she leaned forward slightly in anger with her hands by her sides. The man smirked even as the demon prepared to jump at him.

"Move!" She yelled in warning. The demon drew closer to his head as the man just stared her down, before at the last millisecond stepping to the side. Kagome wasn't sure rather it was intentional or not as she looked at him in surprise. Without looking, the man then stuck his sword up, causing the demon to impale itself on the blade and the shard to be pushed out the demon's back. Kagome was honestly surprised by the show of skill, realizing he had been toying with it. As the demon dissolved, Kagome stared the man down, unsure what to do. Who was this man? Why wasn't he saying anything?

"KAGOME!" A silver haired man in a red kimono shouted as he jumped protectively in front of her, his dog ears twitching every so often as Sota climbed off his back and ran into his big sister's arms. Amber eyes met blue, almost white, as the human in red put his sword on his shoulder again, shaking the jewel shards teasingly as if wanting to battle the half demon. What a dumb decision! Tesseiga would kill him before he could even raise that sword of his! What human in the modern era used swords anyway? She once more mentally asked herself who this guy was, he was obviously a friend if he hadn't attacked yet. Speaking of friends.

"Inuyasha! The battle is over!" Kagome shouted as she anticipated he would attack.

"Quiet Kagome! This guy's a demon!" The halfbread shouted, causing Kagome to gasp and look at him again. The man put his sword on his back as he crossed his arms and considered them for a moment.

"I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know, in a dog show you'd definitely take first place." The demon said, pointing at Inuyasha in the end. Inuyasha growled at him as he flexed his claws.

"What did you just call me?!" He asked indigently, as the other demon started pacing mockingly.

"Easy Fido. How about I take you for a walk? Come on." He said as he crouched down and clapped, as if calling a dog.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped at the other demon. The modern demon smirked as he leaned out of the way of the halfling's claws. Inuyasha landed on all fours before going after him again, his claws glowing yellow.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted as he attacked. For a moment, the man in red was completely covered in the light causing Kagome to cheer.

"Good hit Inuyasha!" She shouted completely ignoring Sota, who was clinging to her for dear life.

"Damn, he got away!" Inuyasha growled, confusing Kagome. When she looked back, she saw he was right, but a pink glow got her attention. Gently prying Sota off of her, Kagome moved to the spot the other demon had been at and crouched down.

"It looks like it, but at least he dropped the jewel shards." She said, causing Inuyasha, who was still fuming over being called a mutt, to calm down slightly and look over as the sun rose behind him. Kagome stared for a second, admiring how he looked in the morning light before realizing something important.

"Oh no!" She screamed as she put her hands on her cheaks,"It's morning already and I haven't been able to study for my test!" She then ran off with a few words, leaving a very confused Inuyasha to take Sota home.

* * *

Unknown to them, Tony had never actually left, merely sitting on an oil canister that may or may not be concealing his scent as he watched the scene unfold from above. Inuyasha...that's it! The dog half demon! He was supposed to exist five hundred years ago though, what was he doing in the modern day? Maybe another one trying to boost their morale? Maybe it could be interesting to stick around and keep an eye on them. If by some chance he _was_ the real thing, than this could be one hell of a party! He idly watched as the other red clad demon (Who wore kimonos anymore?) escorted the kid home. With a smirk and a red blur, the modern demon disappeared. This could be _very_ interesting indeed.

 **Done. Dante appeared at the end of the episode, that's why it's short. Next one will be longer. If I decide to do it, may stand as a one shot. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, people seemed to like the first chapter, so here is another. Have fun.**

It had been a couple of weeks since he 'met' the dog boy, and Tony was fealing _highly_ bored again. Once more there had been no parties, causing him to honestly worry about being kicked out. He wasn't an idiot like he would have some people think, he knew the only reason he had been kept around was so he could protect the owner of the place, and in turn the other was giving him lodging and pretending to be a father to avoid trouble seeing as Tony was underage and all. Speaking of...

"I'm just saying, you're only what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Even worse. You shouldn't be living like this. That's why I signed you up for school, or tried to as apparently 'Tony Redgrave doens't exist'. Care to explain?" The man asked with a stern look and crossed arms. Tony was quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Does it matter? I can fight, you need that. That's all there is to it." He said nonchalantly as he polished Ivory. The man was silent at that, apparently finding Tony's words true.

"Fine, but at least get some sun, without having to kill anything. It can't be healthy to spend all your time in here. Or in a blood bath." The man sighed in defeat after a moment. Tony complied, if only to get away from the nagging. That is why he was at the park taking a nap on the bench shortly afterwards. A commotion nearby, however woke him up. Cracking an eye open, he saw the girl from the shrine chasing a little girl who for some reason was wearing a heavy jacket and no shoes. The two exchanged a few words before a fire appeared around the younger girl and she vanished. That was new, he'd never dealt with a ghost before. Not one that hadn't turned into a demon anyway. The school girl didn't seem to notice he was there as she fell to her knees as two others showed up asking why she was talking to herself as they ate ice cream. Tony chose to stay silent and watch.

As it turned out, nothing of note happened and Tony went back to his place rather bored, at least he had found something to look out for. The next day, he decided to go for a walk, maybe find that girl, when he came across the school girl _again._ This time she seemed to have her brother with her, Tony chose to follow her, she seemed to be a trouble magnet and he was _looking_ for trouble.

"Hey there." He said as he approached her, noticing her brother was holding a lot of cranes. Both of them froze at the sight of him, the older one moving protectively in front of the younger, who seemed terrified of his mere presence.

"It's you! What do you want?" She asked in a jaded curiosity. Tony put his hands in his pockets as he thought about it.

"You seen any strange little girls lately? Maybe pulling a dissappearing act?" He questioned, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about. The gasp she gave confirmed it as she became somewhat aggressive.

"How did you know about that?" She asked cautiously, seeming ready to bolt with her brother.

"Had you looked left you would have seen me." Tony said simply as he turned around, "Something tells me you'll see her again, and as that was a new one, I'll tag along." He said as he moved out of their way so they could continue, which they did cautiously while quietly conversing. Tony's keen hearing picked up every word however.

"Maybe we shouldn't go, he's a demon remember?" The younger boy said in a terrified whisper, the older, Kagome from what he had heard, glanced back at him. Tony quirked a brow, but didn't do anything else.

"Actually, I think he might be a good demon like Inuyasha. We should give him a chance."

"But what if he isn't?!" The boy asked in obvious fear. Tony sighed, as amusing as it was to hear this, he wasn't in the mood. It always hurt when humans acted like that, that's why he didn't bother socializing with them, more than happy to taunt instead. It lessened the pain.

"Kid, if I wanted to kill anyone, they'd already be dead." He said, tired of their pointless argument, at least in his mind it was. Kagome gave him an angry look.

"You shouldn't listen in to other peoples' conversations ya know!" She shouted in anger, forgetting her caution apparently. That was amusing. It wasn't often he found a human brave enough to talk to him like that when they knew what he was. Demons were predators after all. That's why he smirked, she could be more fun than he thought.

"Demon remember? My ears are a lot better than yours'." He said nonchalantly, causing Kagome to go red at the reminder. A few minutes later, the three were quietly walking to wherever they were going. Tony was slightly surprised to find that it was the hospital, a place he somewhat hated. Nosy doctors always trying to give him an exam...

As Tony mentally grumbled, Kagome looked back to see his slightly sulky expression and nearly chuckled. Somehow, she managed to hold it back so as to not anger the strange demon, but it was just barely. It wasn't long before they were in Sota's friend Satoroo's room. The poor boy was in a comma. When Kagome noticed the woman's hands, she nearly forgot about the demon with her as she could only stare at the terrible burns. Had she looked back, she would have noticed the demon staring as well. After a small conversation, and a short vist, the three were out again, the two humans wondering why the demon was still tagging along.

Tony for his part, was having to fight back repressed memories the whole time he was there. He didn't want to remember that day. The conversation Sota started as they passed the burnt apartment didn't help in the slightest.

"His sister died?" He repeated in curiosity. Sota nodded.

"Some guys in class say she's the one whose causing all the accidents with him. It's scary." He said, having realized Kagome was right about Tony. At that moment, a potted flower that had _somehow_ survived floated over the burnt railing and almost landed on the kid, only for Tony to catch it and toss it safely to the side.

"SEE?! IT'S HAUNTED!" The boy shouted in fear from his sister's arms before fainting. Tony looked up to see the little girl, Maiyu, standing on the railing, even as visions from his past tried to surface again. Kagome had a small argument with the girl as Tony tried desperately to repress his memories again, though he snapped out of it when she yelled about not caring about her mother. Tony instinctively grabbed her by the throat at that point as a dark look crossed his face.

"Take that back." He growled, his voice deepening to a demonic sound. The girl, realizing what he was at that point, became slightly scared before remembering she was already dead.

"Or what?! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm already dead!" She shouted at him, Tony's grip unconsciously tightened before he just let go all together.

"Did she care? Do you know for sure?" He asked _very_ seriously.

"OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T! EVERYTHING WAS ALWAYS ABOUT STUPID SATOROO!" Maiyu yelled in anger before vanishing. Tony didn't react as the bushes and tree uprooted and threw themselves at them as his hair covered his eyes. Echoes of his past freed themselves as he clearly heard his mother's voice telling him to run, and of the fun times he'd had with her and his brother before the sound of flames took over everything. Sensing a demon, Tony looked up with cold blue eyes to see a large, yellow demon with a flute and partially opened, red eyes. The soul piper.

 _Dante, this girl's time is limited. When my eyes open wide she shall go to hell._ Tony heard echoed in his head before the demon vanished.

"When the eyes open wide? What was it trying to say?" Kagome asked in confusion from her spot on the ground, apparently not having heard all of it.

Tony walked away without a word, it had become personal. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Kagome was following him while holding Sota.

"You're a demon. What was that thing?" She asked in slight desperation when he looked back. Tony stopped for a second, debating rather to tell her or not.

"Who knows." He said eventually, throwing her off. Tony continued on his way while she stayed still in thought, having apparently noticed his mood swing.

It was the next day that he saw her again. Tony had been coming back from a faulty lead, that man had been becoming paranoid, when he saw her in the park. She was sitting as if waiting for something, or someone as he found out when she called out to him.

"Hey, I was looking for you." She said as she stood up when she caught sight of him. Tony glanced over.

"What for?" He asked as he put Ebony over his shoulder and let Ivory hang at his side. Kagome got up from her seat and clasped her hands in a pleading gesture.

"You've got to help me save Maiyu! Please, I tried to ask Inuyasha, but he refused to help! You're the only one I can ask!" She pleaded. Tony almost refused her, when he caught sight of the tears in her eyes. She was really going to cry if that spirit went to hell?

"Whatever. She'll probably go bother her brother with the way she was acting. Let's go." He said in slight defeat, already preparing for the onslaught of memories. Kagome gasped in joy.

"Really? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed as she bowed repeatedly before taking off. Tony sighed and shook his head before following. He was too soft. The two ran to the hospital, Kagome explaining what she had learned about the soul piper, ready to confront Maiyu when they saw said girl's mother leaving. Kagome prompted the grieving mother to explain what had happened when an explosion came from Satoroo's room. The three immediately ran to said location only to see Maiyu standing on the window sill. Maiyu's mother tried to talk to her, only to be blown out, enraging Tony.

"Don't give me the bullshit that you hate her! I know perfectly well that that's a lie!" Tony shouted after catching the woman, catching both conscious women off guard.

"Maiyu, you've got to try to remember exactly what happened!" Kagome shouted, recovering quickly. Maiyu soon realized that _she_ had been the cause of the fire that killed her, and that her mother didn't know she had even been there before proclaiming that she didn't care and trying to blow Satoroo out the window. Tony, having anticipated that, was ready and caught the boy while the bed fell. A highly relieved Kagome took the boy from Tony's arms and placed him beside his mother while Maiyu watched angrily from outside. Mere seconds after, a familiar dog boy lept in through the window, immediately catching sight of Tony.

"You." He growled with a fierce glare. Tony smirked.

"Me." He said as a happy Kagome noticed Inuyasha had come through after all. One could almost see sparks of hatred flying from Inuyasha as Tony casually stood there with his arms crossed and a taunting smirk on his face.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME YOU TWO!" Kagome shouted, quickly becoming exasperated with the two red-clad, silver haired demons.

"You're right. We've got a priority to handle." Tony said while Inuyasha complained in the background. At that moment, the soul piper appeared behind Maiyu... and it's eyes opened wide. When a chain appeared around Maiyu's wrist, she turned around in surprise before being drug away at high speeds, complaining that she didn't want to leave.

"We've got to save her!" Kagome shouted as she approached the window. Not long after, they were jumping along the rooftops, Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back while Tony ran along beside them. Inuyasha had explained that the soul piper was taking her to her place of death, so they were heading to her apartment. Upon arrival, Kagome said she wanted to go alone, but Inuyasha refused saying she couldn't do anything on her own as he carried her in, Tony not far behind. When Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha panicked for a second.

"Right, this is the dimension where humans are drug to Hell, we're demons, so we can't pass the barrier." Inuyasha said in clear anger. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"So pops left a loophole, huh? Great going." He muttered, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in irritation, Tony barely responded.

"Nothing." He said, not wanting to talk about, or even accept, his heritage. Inuyasha growled.

"At any rate, all we can do now is wait for Kagome to come back. Who are you anyway?" The dog asked as he leaned against the purple tinted wall with his arms in his sleaves.

"Tony." Said person said distractedly. Why did his mother's amulet feal so warm? Tony withdrew it to find out, only to find it glowing faintly, something it's never done before. What the hell? So caught up in trying to figure that out was he that he unconsciously pushed the memories of his own house burning down to the back of his mind. Inuyasha was staring at the glowing amulet with some caution.

"What's that?" The legendary half demon asked curiously as he sat down with his arms crossed. Tony sat down himself as he rubbed a thumb over the surface of the amulet, feeling the unusual warmth it held at the moment. Opening his senses revealed vast reserves of demonic energy. It was reacting to the barrier? His mother's amulet was demonic?

At that moment, Inuyasha faded from view just as Kagome had.

* * *

Kagome desperately held on to the struggling girl, she couldn't let her fall!

"Maiyu, make up with your mother Maiuy! You've got to make amends!" She exclaimed, hoping to finally get through to the girl. Maiyu began to cry as she stubbornly refused anything of the sort. Time was running out! She needed to get through somehow!

"...Isn't...mommy mad at me?" Kagome was slightly taken aback by the question, relieved and exasperated at the same time as she let out a small smile.

"She's not mad. She just loves you and misses you, that's all." She said softly, yet loud enough to be heard over the fire. That seemed to be the push the little girl needed as she yelled about wanting to make amends. It also seemed to work as the chain trying to pull the girl in gave one final tug before snapping. The final tug however, was extra hard and finally pulled Kagome in. Just as she thought it was over, that she was going to hell, a firm hand caught her buy the ankle.

Looking up with a protective embrace on the crying girl, she saw Tony holding her while he was flat on his stomach before pulling her up with an uncharacteristic silence as he kept his gaze on Maiyu. Just as Kagome was about to say something, she noticed the faintly glowing amulet he wore. It was really pretty, a red gem on a silver chain that was glowing with a faint red energy. Suddenly the faint glow grew to a blinding light that forced Kagome to cover her eyes, when she was able to see again the apartment was back to it's ruined state and Inyasha was there asking if she was okay.

"What was that?" Maiyu voiced her question as both girls looked at Tony, who was looking at his own amulet closely. Inuyasha too gave him a suspicious glare as he crossed his arms.

"Who knows. I sure don't." Tony said in a strange voice before tucking the amulet in his shirt.

* * *

As it turned out, Maiyu indeed made amends with her mother. Tony sat on Kagome's roof with a slight smile as he watched the girl play with the soul piper. For now, he wouldn't worry with his little near trip to hell.

As if feeling eyes on her, Maiyu turned to see Tony causually laying down in much the same position he had been in during the conflict with the Noh Mask. The modern demon just gave a small wave without really moving, thus he was slightly startled when the ghost floated down to his position, not that he showed it of course.

"I never thanked you for saving me. Thank you sir." Maiyu said with a small bow. Tony just closed his eyes, not too concerned with her.

"It's not me you should thank." At her confused look he pointed down, "She's the one that drug me along." Maiyu curiously peeked in the window before smiling and exclaiming Kagome's name. A short conversation ensued in which Maiyu exposed Tony's presence there, when the girl left to play some more, Kagome rounded on him.

Tony just pulled out a Devil May Cry magazine as Kagome scolded him, completely ignoring her.

 **End.**

 **If it's popular enough, I may have Dante go to the feudal era, but for now it's a two shot. Also, he was able to pass through the barrier because of the amulet. As that is a portal to hell, and the amulet is the key to hell, I've decided to have it let him pass through. It just makes sense to me. Also, did anyone get the Marvel VS Capcom reference in the last chapter? Also, in Devil May Cry 4, Dante does read a magazine that breaks the fourth wall.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony peered into the well he had seen Inuyasha jump down. Empty. Surely not just anything that fell down went through time, right? Deciding to test that theory, Tony jumped in, and was promptly surprised when he saw a blue glow emitt around him as gravity seemed to significantly lighten. As he was looking at his surroundings, his amulet freed itself from his shirt and started floating in front of him, glowing a soft red as opposed to all the blue around him. Grabbing the amulet with one hand, and prepping his handgun Ebony with the other, Tony waited for something to happen before landing.

Taking a moment to take in the now missing latter and the vines that had appeared in it's place, Tony jumped out of the well to get a better sense of his surroundings. It appeared to be the middle of a forest, with typical forest residents here and there. Tony nodded to himself slightly as he ducked while simultaneously scraping Ebony, which he was still holding, against a large sword that looked like a fang. Quickly spinning back, he drew Ivory and trained both weapons on his attacker with a simple, yet stylish, twirl.

"You. How did you get here? Where's Kagome?" His attacker, Inuyasha, growled as he readied his sword again, apparently not recognizing the threat.

"School probably." Tony smirked, not lowering his weapons even a fraction even as the legendary half demon blinked at the term.

"What's 'school'?" He asked confusedly, yet still edgy. Tony rolled his eyes.

"A boring place that teaches you tons of things you'll never use in the real world. Torture if you ask me." The modern demon twirled his handguns before putting them away in slight dissapointment when it seemed Inuyasha wasn't going to strike.

"WAIT! TORTURE?! WHAT IS SHE GOING THROUGH?!" Inuyasha yelled in angry confusion. Tony smriked.

"Mind numbingly dull lessons in a stuffy room. At any rate, where are we? Or when for that matter?" Tony replied with crossed arms in a way that said he really didn't care. Inuyasha growled in annoyance before it turned into resignition.

"Oh man." He groaned, earning an amused smirk from Tony.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" The half dog demon barked in irritation at the elderly lady who was making stew. Said lady just gave a small sigh while a young fox curiously poked Ebony.

"Stop barking Inuyasha. We cannot judge him until we know who he is." She stated sternly before turning to Tony while Inuyasha huffed in the background "Came out of the well did ye?"

"Yup. Actually helped Inuyasha out a couple of times back in my time." He stated smugly from his position leaning on his hand while the other rested on his raised knee. The lady narrowed her single eye at him.

"And why would ye, a demon, do that?" She asked as she offered some stew. Tony regarded her for a moment, not completely sure how much was safe to say.

"Ah what the hell. Inuyasha is a legend on par with Sparda in my time. Inspiration to all half demons." He flippantly replied, surprising the others. Particularly Inuyasha and Shippo, who both gave a startled 'WHAT' while the lady just gave a small 'I see', the only indication of her surprise being her widened eyes.

"There's gotta be a mistake! How could he be on par with a legend like Sparda?!" Shippo shouted as he pointed accusingly at Inuyasha, who just muttered a dumbfounded 'I am?'.

"And are ye half demon then?" The priestess asked after a moment, catching the others off guard before the demons took a good sniff. It was Inuyasha who spoke.

"She's right. There's human in your scent, how did I not notice that before?" He spoke curiously.

"Because I was sitting on an oil canister the first time, and the second you were preoccupied with a vengeful spirit." Tony shrugged.

"And what are ye's intentions?" Kaede asked after the shock wore off. Tony just gave a small chuckle as he replied.

"I just want a little fun." At that moment, Inuyasha stood up catching every one's attention.

"And where are ye going?" Kaede curiously asked when the dog moved to the exit.

"To pick up Kagome. She's taking far too long."

"This is so nice! Look, a fish!" Kagome shouted, having been brought up to speed with Tony, as they floated down the river in a small boat with a seasick fox. Tony had put his sword, Rebellion, in his lap so as to not accidentally stab the bottom and was now cleaning it to occupy himself as Inuyasha complained, saying he wanted to get past the mountain by nightfall. Tony looked up, figuring him as the type that would enjoy a good challenge like himself, but decided he really didn't know enough about the fellow halfbreed to question. That didn't stop him from teasing though.

"What? Ya scared?" He asked with a smirk.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha barked as he put a fist up threateningly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought those ears were good for something." He teased, causing Kagome to sigh in annoyance. Inuyasha huffed.

"I just want to be clear of the mountains." He growled as he turned away and crossed his arms. Alarm bells went off in Tony's head at that moment as he thought of the strange reaction. He expected the other would yell or even throw a punch when he made a jab at his species, not drop it so suddenly. Unless... Maybe. Tony suddenly pulled Ivory and aimed at a nearby bush as the group began to hear panicked yelling. A girl in a short, green kimono seemed to be backed up at a cliff with a demon attacking her. As the demon extended it's head to attack, Tony fired a single shot that hit it's mark perfectly in the demon's forehead, even as the girl fell and was caught by Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Both Kagome and the girl shouted, one looking at the dead demon and the other the still smoking handgun. Tony put Ivory away with a twirl.

"A demon and a gun." He said in answer to both questions.

"What's a gun?" Inuyasha asked, diverting the girl's attention to him. It was then that she noticed his ears and panicked, slapping him and causing him to lose his balance on his rock. As the boat passed by the rock, Tony pulled them both out of the water and Kagome steered the boat to land, starting a fire and tending to the girl, Nazuna's, injury. Nazuna then explained what she was doing there and about the temple she stayed at.

"I'm leaving, I'm afraid I don't like the idea of being obliged to demons." Nazuna said, eliciting a comment from Shippo about her manners. As she tried to climb a vine to get over the cliff, it snapped sending her all the way back down. Tony leaned over to make sure she was alright, not minding the view either, as Kagome commented on 'chilvery'. A few minutes later had them climbing a long set of stairs to the temple, Tony carrying Nazuna as both she and Inuyasha refused to have him carry her when there was another option. Inyasha was holding Rebellion so Nazuna wouldn't get hurt on Tony's back while he looked away from the human girl, she doing the same. A priest soon stepped out of the temple, asking if Nazuna was ok.

"MASTER!" The girl exclaimed as she got off Tony's back and ran to the priest, tripping as she made it to him. After a brief discussion, a slightly scared Kagome asked how many spiderheads there were, upon receiving the answer, she insisted on staying at the temple. Inuyasha tried to refuse, but Kagome wouldn't have that and they found themselves staying the night. Tony sat next to Inuyasha at the door, waiting for Kagome and Shippo to be distracted, when they were, he voiced his question.

"It's your time, isn't it?" He asked quietly so as to not get their attention. Inuyasha remained silent, giving all the answer he needed. Tony then got up to join the meal, slightly dissappointed that this era didn't have pizza or strawberry sundaes. The things he did for a fight...

"Inuyasha...why the long face?" Kagome asked when she noticed he hadn't touched his food.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha said quietly as he looked away, not noticing Kagome getting up and approaching him. By the time he noticed she had moved, she was already in his face studying him. She blinked a couple of times before coming to a conclusion.

"I get it. You're afraid of spiders!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to him, scaring him slightly before saying her guess. Shippo decided to act on the new theory and try to scare him by turning into a spider with his fox magic, only for Inuyasha to smack him to the ground. This only seemed to prove the theory in Kagome's mind as she voiced such. Normally, Tony would be amused at such antics, but this was a very personal time for Inuyasha, one that Tony himself understood all too well. It was because of this that he came to his sort of friend's rescue.

"Leave him alone." He said, gaining Kagome's and Shippo's attention.

"Tony, you're acting strange too." The human noted, Tony sighed.

"There is still a lot about half demons that you don't know. We're not like full demons or humans. We stand between demons and humanity." He said with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

Kagome was highly confused at this point, neither half demon was acting like them self. Could something be happening that _only_ happened to half demons? Why didn't they just tell her? At that moment, Inuyasha got up and walked out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously as she stood up with a hand on her red ribbon.

"To get some fresh air. I'm sleeping outside tonight." Inuyasha said in frustration. At that moment, Tony put a hand on Rebellion's hilt while Inuyasha looked around alert, confusing Kagome even more to the point of following Inuyasha's line of sight.

"Spiderheads." She said in slight fear and irritation, this was the last thing they needed right now! Hearing the splatter of blood, Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Tony had cleaved a couple of them in half _inside_.

"There numbers are great, but they are not a formidable enemy. Are you up for some after dinner excercise master?" Myoga asked from his spot on Inuyasha's shoulder, complete with tiny cup of tea.

"You three get out. Let me enjoy this crazy party." Tony said as he put his sword away and pulled out his handguns.

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and ran. What was wrong with him, why wasn't he fighting? As they ran, a few spiderheads came out of nowhere and got Inuyasha in their web, only to be riddled with holes courtesy of Tony who then ducked and shot another in the face with point blank range before jumping on another's back and kicking off, effectively using it as a surfboard. Kagome didn't notice any of this however as she was preoccupied trying to help the strangely week Inyasha escape. They continued to run, being covered by Tony, for a good few minutes before the spiderheads stopped pursuing and they deemed it a safe distance. Inuyasha immediately sat down with a small curse when they stopped, causing Kagome to worry even more.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked as she tried to get the web out of his hair, only to be interrupted by a shout from the half demon.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted as he moved away from her, getting Kagome slightly angry again.

"What has gotten in to you?!" She asked/yelled, as she finally moved some of the web, only to blink in surprise at the _black_ hair underneath.

"Forget about me for now. We'll have to rely on Tony." He said as he removed the rest of the web himself, revealing dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Inuyasha, you've become human." She stated in shock, unable to think of anything else. Fortunately for her, Myoga jumped on her shoulder with an explanation. After he finished explaining and arguing with Inuyasha, Kagome asked another question that was really bothering her.

"So what, you couldn't trust me either?" She asked, almost in tears.

"I don't trust anyone. Got it?" Inuyasha said harshly, causing Kagome to gasp. Tony decided he'd been quiet long enough at that point.

"Don't take it personally. Like I said 'We stand between demons and humanity.' Trust is a good way to get us killed, so we can't have it." He said from his position on the ground. Kagome had trouble believing what she was hearing. _Do they really have it so bad? Do they really not belong in either world? That's so sad, they live in their own dangerous world and can't mingle with others._ Shippo was off a little ways away, muttering to himself.

"Now that Inuyasha and Tony have been rendered mere mortals, it is up to me to protect us, I'll have to summon all my courage!" He said dramatically, before a bullet landed mere centimeters from his foot.

"Who said it's my time?" Tony asked as he pointed Ebony at Shippo, getting the others' attention. At that moment, Nazuna appeared, scaring Shippo further and causing Tony and Inuyasha to instinctively ready their weapons. Nazuna soon fell to her knees in a begging position as she pleaded for them to save her master, eliciting a smirk from Tony.

"Alright. I planned to go back to that party anyway. You guys don't think about interrupting." He said as he put Ivory over his shoulder and started going back, surprising the others. _What is with them? Will I ever truly understand half demons?_ Kagome thought as she watched him go.

The old priest from before was eagerly digging through Kagome's bag for the sacred shards when a bullet collided with the side of his head, killing him instantly. Tony, who had been standing in the doorway, sighed in disappointment as he put Ebony away.

"Couldn't even survive that? You really did need these things." He muttered as he looked at the shards. He didn't even have time for fun!

"Oh well." He sighed as he drew his sword. Spiderheads gathered around him as he suddenly smiled again, "Looks like I'll have to work off some steam!" He exclaimed as he jumped into action again, slashing and kicking at various demons. After a few seconds of this, Tony began to lighten up as he began playing around, stabbing one demon a million times in the span of a second before flipping back and stabbing Rebellion in the ground before spinning around with yells of joy as he kicked the surrounding demons. Noticing one of them going for the jewel shards, Tony brought out Ebony and fired a few rapid shots to keep it away before dashing over and picking up the shards. Jumping back into the fight, Tony shot some of the support columns, causing the roof to cave in on a group that were about to shoot webs at him. Putting Ivory in his mouth, he used both hands to come down in a crushing helm splitter that annihilated three spiderheads that had grouped together. Not missing a beat, Tony put Ivory away and dashed in a red blur to another set of spiderheads on the other side of the room and promptly shredded them by spinning Rebellion. Noticing some more spiderheads trying to jump him, Tony swung Rebellion like a baseball bat, sending them flying out the _closed_ door. He didn't know that the others had come in time to see the demons fly out as he let red sparks dance along his blade, which was currently being held in a reverse grip. When the sparks flashed a dark red, he swung the blade a couple of times, releasing red energy blasts that cleaved the remaining spiderheads in half as it traveled, surprising his group of friends as he put Rebellion on his back, the fight over.

"T-Tony?" Kagome asked in shock, catching said demon's attention as she took a couple steps forward.

"MASTER!" Nazuna exclaimed as she shoved past a stunned Inuyasha to her master's side. As Nazuna neared the demon, it began to stir and jumped at her, causing the girl to fall in fright. As the demon neared her, releasing fangs, Nazuna closed her eyes in preparation of death. Hearing a loud noise followed by a spray of blood, Nazuna slowly opened her eyes to see the 'priest' collapse, dead. The terrified girl slowly turned to look at the one who inflicted the wound with a haunted expression, Tony was standing there with Ivory still smoking from being used and Ebony over his shoulder. Inuyasha, who had prepped Tetsaiga, slowly relaxed his grip while Kagome was frozen mid dash to the girl and Shippo cowered behind the temporary human.

"Feh, he was a demon all along." Inuyasha said irrately. Nazuna gave him a shocked look, but didn't say anything as Kagome spoke up instead.

"But, he seemed so human." The schoolgirl said with a hand on her ribbon again.

"You're surprised? Even back home demons often take human forms. Those are usually the boss of these types of groups." Tony said as he twirled his guns and put them away. While everyone was staring one another down, the demons giving time for the info to set in, the sun rose, returning Inuyasha to his true form...and the rest of the building fell down, effectively ruining the moment.

After Kagome made sure everyone was ok, they escorted Nazuna to a nearby village. All in all, Tony was satisfied with how things went. Inuyasha had begun acting like his usual self, and Kagome wasn't questioning too much at the moment. Even dropping Nazuna off had gone smoothly, much to his suprise. There was, unfortunately, or fortunately if you asked Tony, a small conflict on the boat in which Shippo once more got seasick. The modern halfdemon hoped that things would _stay_ interesting.


End file.
